Talk:Deldrimor Title Track
r10 Delver just got it, boy does it feel good :D Nowai. Epic is winrar. 220.101.138.23 10:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ---- How can you get these points? I have 203 already, but I have no idea where I got them from :p. Jebus 15:13, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : Dwarven Boxing is a good start at least. You can probably get them from other places as well but I've gotten mine from there sofar. --Winterbay 18:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ;Dwarven Boxing gives around 800 points i think --DragonStorm 07:33, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Try the Frostmaw's Burrows dungeon up in Jaga Moraine, 5 levels of 100+ mobs where you can easily gain them. Use the lights at the level entry to receive the bonus. some1 wanna tell me how to get the stout hearted bonus, i cant get it and ive been talkin to recruitment officer for a while. --Hellbringer 20:50, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Have to show the title... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 21:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::i got it, i had the title on but it wouldnt work until i logged out. its weird. --Hellbringer 10:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Dont have to log out, you just need to change to a different title then change back to the Deldrimor title.--Dice 23:05, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I'm at 46.000 at the moment and closing in on 56.000. I expect that 56.000 is the temporal max as it also is with the Norn title track. I'll link a screenshot later tonight when I have the last remaining points. Greetings, Ate. Removed the killroy method, it's an exploit and btw you need to brawl for 320 times to max the title xD --213.140.6.120 13:32, 26 August 2007 (CDT) I just spoke to someone in game who has Adventurous Delver, and they confirmed Rank 7 and 8 Kicks66 :I found a very good place to farm Dwarf rep points.. if you get a Map Piece (whichever one), just go to Umbral Grotto (NW part of Verdant Cascades, which is the SW exit from Varajar Fells), talk to Koris Deeprunner, and wait for other people to give him the map pieces you're missing. It's a weird bug, but I only had one piece, gave it to him, and in 1 minute my quest was completed. He then grants you access to the Secret Lair of the Snowmen, filled with level 15 snowmen. 3 monks + 3 aoe nukers is all you need, you can clear it in ~ 11 minutes, there are 3-4 locked chests and you get between 600 and 1200 rep/run. Finrod 07:43, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Seems you beat me to posting it, anyway, I just added notes on the Snowman page about how they leave exploitable corpses, so a minion master should make your farm a bit faster maybe. Psychaotic 07:12, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :i cleared in 10 mins with 2 monks 1 tank 4 nukers and 1 necro with putrid bile and icy veins^^ too bad the drops are crap I reached 80.000, next rank is 110.000 (Epic Delver) http://www.mypicshare.com/i7bn1jhkpic.html The Beacons do not give me any blessings anymore. I can't get points by killing. Ate :looks like you just confirmed there is a HM coming for GW:EN.... :There is an hard mode in GWEN. Just not yet I guess. Vezz 17:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Could you not just repeat dungeons and quests etc to get the points? Or do the Ressable foes (for example with those Blooms in some asuran dungeons that throw out new foes every 10-15 seconds)? :::Foes only give points the first time you kill them, so letting them resurrect doesn't help, unfortunately. And I'm not sure how many dungeons/quests can be repeated for Dwarven points; generally, you gain those points from the bounties. But yes, Gaile did mention that there is a Hard Mode coming, but it's in the works... once that hits, everyone will have a way to max the title. Just like Sunspear is/was, you couldn't max it without Hard Mode (or freakishly large amounts of farming in a single sitting). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:27, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Use the Fendi Nin battle instead. The minions he summons count as separate monsters each time he summons them. --24.179.151.252 02:38, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, those Bloom plants actually do cause new foes to spawn as opposed to ressurecting them. They're also easier to reach (first level of Bogroot Growths, not final level of Shards of Orr) ::::::Limitless mobb... who cares? Cus who reached lv 8 is f@#ked atm. We use them to work off dp in SE and now we cant or need to buy expensive new consumables, while ppl with lower ranks dont have to.... sux Xantalas 02:04, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::I've found out the trying to hand in a completed Hero's Handbook after R8 is impossible as well. The only people that take the book's are the factions that I have less than R8 in :C Talk about some BS. Govtmorgue :I think that it's 95% likely that the 10th rank title will be Legendary Delver. Legendary is *usually* the final rank in the title tracks. ::Yeah, not to happy about not be able to get Bounty any more. Getting that 7% boost every 25 kills is nice. All I been doing lately is dungeons and now that I have reached 8 I dont know if I will be doing them again until its worth it. Guess I'll have to move to Siege point farming.Gandorf 15:09, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Deldrimor Title Track box for you Userpage. See Template:Dwarven_title, or add Last title You're right!! It is Legendary Delver. :Anybody else hit Legendary, but have the points keep accumulating? After cashing in a few books and doing some HM dungeons/missions, I surpassed the 160k, but it shows I'm at 160,089 points. Here's a screenshot under my Warrior (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Ivor_Helmhewer_Delver_Title.jpg) ~Henry of Navarre ::I'm at 355K, can also provide screenshots (forgot to log in) Secret lair point farming The page states: "Doing this mission in hard mode will grant 3500-5000 points (depending how lucky you are with bonuses) and only takes about 15 minutes." however, it's dubble rep weekend this weekend so shouldn't this be 1500-2500 or something simular to that? [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 15:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. Seems like it's calculated with the weekend bonus. I just did it in HM and didnt even get that much. I got 2780. --Soulflame 21:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Same for me, I will edit the page Titine 11:22, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::Now it's written 20 minutes for HM, but I think it is easily done within 15 minutes, imo. 04:42, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Now it says that hard mode can be done it 8 minutes while normal mode can be done in 10 with the proper team !? — TulipVorlax 08:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That does seem a tad... off. Last time I tried hard mode, it took me about 15 minutes. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 13:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I need to get access to that mission with a caracter. I'm trying to get the map pieces. I have a lot of 3 of the pieces in storage but none of bottom left. Erf, maybe i should post this on the map piece talk page. Does anyone have notice one map piece to drop less than others ? I know we can trade them but... — TulipVorlax 02:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Points per Book I've done all dungeons to fill NM book twice and have 76,493. I've done no additional farming, one failed attempt at a Cathedral of Flames HM, one failed attempt at Selvetarm (Dungeon) HM, and one extra successful run through Selvetarm NM. But I've probably missed the bounty a couple times too. So figuring 75k from the two runs, thats makes this many points you'll naturally get per book: *34,125 NM (+6,750 first time) *51,187 HM (+10,125 first time) (assuming HM grants 150%... I suspect I might be wrong here). So that could make it take about 2 NM books + 1.5 HM books for max level title (161,905). Or if HM gave you no bonus bounty points 2 of each book would be 154,125. This assumes you turn in your books for titles other than dwarf. --Mooseyfate 03:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC)